neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Hamish Roche
Hamish Roche was a character in Neighbours who was first seen in Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017. He was the biological father of Tyler Brennan. Hamish was murdered in November 2017 after acquiring several enemies. Tyler was suspected but the real culprit was his other son Cassius Grady. Hamish was played by Sean Taylor. Biography Backstory Hamish Roche was born in 1950 in South Africa. He moved to Australia and began being a successful businessman. He had a fling with a married woman Fay Brennan in the early 1990s. Fay was married to Russell Brennan at the time. Fay gave birth to a son Tyler Brennan, who was Hamish's son. Hamish later ran into debt and owed a huge $35 million. Hamish also had a son called Cassius Grady (Cassius Grady Roche), with Elissa Gallow. 2017 David Tanaka contacted Hamish so Hamish came to Erinsborough to see Tyler. Tyler chatted with Hamish but then later found that he was his real father. Tyler told Hamish to leave. Tyler later wants to bond with his biological father. Hamish reveals that he never met their father Russell, but it emerges that he has the missing ace of spades playing card sent to him by Russell. Hamish gets to know Sheila Canning. Hamish visits the boat Russell left to Tyler and Aaron and encourages him to leave a message for Russell on his voicemail like Aaron is doing. Hamish later pulls out Russell's phone and listens to Tyler's message. Hamish asks if he can stay on the boat, as he does not like the noise from the renovations at the hotel. Hamish continues to charm Shelia, before he meets up with his partner Louise McLeod. Hamish wants to secure the boat so they can leave Australia and avoid a huge tax bill. Hamish wants Tyler to come with him. Tyler wants to sell the boat but Hamish convinces Tyler to keep it and fix it himself. Hamish finds out that Tyler is a bit of a slack worker at the garage run by Lucas Fitzgerald. Hamish finds that Tyler is in the last chance saloon with Lucas. Hamish plans to sabotage Tyler by tampering with the mobile hoist. The hoist falls on Amy Williams leg, hospitalizing her. Tyler is sacked from the garage. Hamish tells Amy that he will donate $200,000 to her Wellness Centre. When Sheila drops by the boat, she finds Russell's phone, but Hamish snatches it off her and tells her it is his and then kisses her. Louise turns up unexpectedly and thinks they are ready to go, but Hamish wants to wait until Tyler has his boat license. He convinces Louise to return to Port Lincoln. Hamish learns about Russell's abuse of Tyler. He starts putting doubts in Tyler's head about Mark's temper and tries goading Mark into violence. Hamish backs out of giving a donation to the Wellness Centre much to the chagrin of Amy. Hamish was a whopping $35 million in debt. He actually concocted a fake will for Russell Brennan and was involved in his death. The net closed in on Hamish, and Tyler later did some sleuthing and found Russell's real will. Hamish made himself very unpopular and that day he had a row with Tyler, and Tyler hit him over the head with a small ornament. The following morning, Hamish was found dead, lying face down in a spa in November 2017. He had been laying undiscovered in the spa overnight. Aftermath of his murder That same night it is discovered that he was in the hospital that Russell died in on that night. After evidence is found that a potassium overdose may have killed Russell, Tyler, Russell and Mark have suspicions that either Hamish or Louise murdered Russell. The suspects to Hamish's murder were Amy, Gary, Sheila, Piper, Paul, Tyler or Mark. The finger pointed towards Mark when it was discovered that he tampered with evidence to protect Tyler after his row with Hamish just before he died. Memorable info Born: 1950 Died: 6 November 2017 (Aged 67) Full Name: Hamish Roche Family Children - Tyler Brennan (1992), Cassius Grady Appearances 2017 * Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017 * Episode 7682 - 5 September 2017 * Episode 7683 - 6 September 2017 * Episode 7687 - 12 September 2017 * Episode 7688 - 13 September 2017 * Episode 7691 - 18 September 2017 * Episode 7692 - 19 September 2017 * Episode 7696 - 25 September 2017 * Episode 7697 - 26 September 2017 * Episode 7698 - 27 September 2017 * Episode 7699 - 28 September 2017 * Episode 7702 - 3 October 2017 * Episode 7704 - 5 October 2017 * Episode 7705 - 6 October 2017 * Episode 7709 - 12 October 2017 * Episode 7713 - 18 October 2017 * Episode 7714 - 19 October 2017 * Episode 7716 - 23 October 2017 * Episode 7717 - 24 October 2017 * Episode 7720 - 27 October 2017 * Episode 7721 - 30 October 2017 * Episode 7722 - 31 October 2017 * Episode 7723 - 1 November 2017 * Episode 7725 - 3 November 2017 * Episode 7726 - 6 November 2017 * Episode 7727 - 7 November 2017 (corpse only) * Episode 7731 - 13 November 2017 (flashback) * Episode 7736 - 20 November 2017 (flashback) (corpse only) Gallery hamish1.png hamish2.png hamish3.png hamish4.png hamish6.png hamish7.png hamish8.png See also * Brennan (2010-) Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:2017 minor characters Category:Neighbours businessmen. Category:Births circa 1950. Category:2017 deaths Category:Memorable guest characters Category:Characters who only appeared in one year.